


Breaking the Bro-Code

by lovelornwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, bro-code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelornwolf/pseuds/lovelornwolf
Summary: Stiles and Derek are bros. It works for them! As long as Stiles can shove his very non-bro-y feelings down where no one will ever see them. Especially Derek.





	Breaking the Bro-Code

**Author's Note:**

> A short, slightly smutty fic about bros.

Stiles and Derek were on the couch. Stiles was sprawled sideways with his feet across Derek’s lap, staring at the ceiling.

“Want to smoke one?” Stiles asked at last.

Derek considered this. “No,” he said. “Not right now.”

“Want to play video games?”

“Maybe.” Derek paused, then shook his head. “No.”

“Well what do you want to do?”

“I kind of want to go out.”

“Out where?”

“Out out.”

Stiles frowned. “Like to a club?” Derek never wanted to go to clubs.

“No, I was thinking coffee.”

“That’s not ‘out out’,” Stiles said. “‘Out out’ would be, like—” He stopped. _Like a date_ , he had been about to say.

“Whatever,” Derek said, his face closing off.

“No, we can totally get coffee. If we don’t, I’ll be honest, I might just fall asleep right here.”

Derek tickled Stiles’s foot and Stiles yelped and yanked his feet away.

“Are you awake now?” Derek asked.

“Awake enough for coffee,” Stiles said.

Of course they couldn’t just walk to the Starbucks down the street. Derek demanded only the finest of brews—“I don’t drink that over-roasted swill” he had actually said once—so they got in Derek’s Camaro and drove across town to Badass Bean.

“Ugh,” Stiles said, glaring around the coffee shop. “Why do you always drag me here? There's never any good eye candy. It’s all soccer moms and—and professors. And not the good kind of either.”

Derek just looked at him.

Stiles flailed. “What? I'm a healthy bisexual man. I need something nice to look at!”

“You only ever come here with _me_ ,” Derek said at last.

“Yeah. So?”

“So what am I, chopped liver?”

Stiles felt his mouth sag open slightly. Was Derek saying what Stiles thought he was saying? “Are you fishing right now?” Stiles said. “Fine. You're the prettiest person I personally know. Hands down. But there's a bro code at play here: ‘Thou shalt not lust after your bro.’”

“‘ _Thy_ bro,’” Derek said. “And maybe I wouldn't mind it if you bent that particular rule. You know. Now and then.”

Stiles felt his chest constrict. Did Derek want to ruin _everything?_ “There is no lusting going on,” he choked. “Drink your coffee.”

Derek looked disgruntled. “Fine,” he said. He took a sip of his scalding [undrinkably] black coffee. “Next time we could go to the coffee place by BHCC,” he said. “I know you like checking out the college guys.” He did not sound happy at the prospect.

“Such a coffee snob,” Stiles said fondly, and took a swig of his double caramel blended latte with whipped cream. Delicious.

* * *

The next day, Stiles had class and work, so he didn’t see Derek until fairly late that evening.

“Want to watch a movie?” Derek said.

“Sure,” Stiles said. “What did you want to watch?”

Derek looked shifty. “I’ve been wanting to see _Love, Simon_ ,” he said.

Stiles frowned. “A gay high school romance?” he said. “Really?”

“I have it on good authority that it will make you cry,” Derek said, putting the Blu-Ray in the Playstation.

“Ooh, physical media,” Stiles said. “Wait, did you _buy_ that?”

“I got it from the library,” Derek said. “Now hush.”

They both ended up crying. And laughing. And sitting very close to each other on the couch.

After the credits rolled, Derek turned to Stiles. “So?” he said. “What did you think?”

“I think it’s not surprising that they won Best Kiss at the MTV Awards,” Stiles said.

Derek smiled. “It was a pretty good kiss,” he said. He took Stiles’s hand and leaned close.

Stiles pulled back. “It’s late and I have, uh, I have _stuff_ tomorrow that I need to get up for.”

Derek was staring at him. “‘Stuff,’” he said.

“Stuff,” Stiles agreed. “So I really need to get to bed. You’re welcome to stick around, if you want. Just remember to lock the door behind you when you head out.” And he fairly ran to his bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

Stiles did not sleep well that night. His friendship with Derek was the most important thing in his life, and Derek was trying to—to _change_ things.

A traitorous voice inside of him asked if Stiles was sure he didn’t want things to change.

_No!_ Stiles responded. _We’re bros. We’ve always been bros._ What would their relationship even be if they weren’t bros anymore?

Derek didn’t respond to Stiles’s texts the next day. The day after that, Derek sent a single text:

_I need space._

Stiles stared at it. Bros didn’t tell each other they needed space. Apparently in Derek’s head their relationship had already transformed into something different, something terrifying.

Stiles needed an outside opinion.

* * *

He Skyped Scott that evening. Scott had been his best friend through high school, until he and his mom moved to Delaware. They still Skyped at least once a week, though.

“Oh my god, Scott. What am I going to do?”

Scott looked confused. “Well, you like Derek, right?”

“Of course I like Derek. As a _bro_.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “No. I mean, you _like_ like him. Right? I'm not imagining things, am I? I mean, the way you talk about him—”

“I plead the Fifth,” Stiles said grandly.

“You can't plead the Fifth about this. You like Derek!”

Stiles gritted his teeth. “I promised myself no one would ever know,” he said.

“Well…you might want to work on keeping it a better secret, then. Because _everyone_ knows.” Scott laughed. “Stiles, your _dad_ knows.”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No, he doesn't,” Stiles said. “Because there's nothing _to_ know. Derek and I are bros. It works for us!”

Scott leaned forward. “Except that neither of you is content to just stay bros. You both want more.”

“If by that you mean ‘Derek wants to ruin everything’…”

“Why do you think it would ruin things? You already do everything together. Now you can keep doing that, except with more making out.”

Stiles was immediately plunged into a full-body fantasy of Derek sucking on his bottom lip and heard himself make a wounded noise.

“See?” Scott said. “I don't know where your mind went when I said that, and I am happy not knowing, but I bet it wasn't anywhere bro-approved.”

“It…might not have been.”

“Well?? What are you waiting for, then?”

“So what do I _do?_ ”

Scott sighed. “You’ve asked people out before. Ask him out. And make sure he knows it’s a date.”

“I think I can do that,” Stiles said.

* * *

The problem was that Derek still wasn’t responding to Stiles’s texts or phone calls.

_Heeeey bro_

_Bro can we talk?_

_Derek I need to talk with you_

It was time to break out the big guns. It was time to talk to Laura.

Stiles always dealt better with Laura in person, so he didn’t bother calling or texting her. He just showed up a the courthouse when he knew she was getting out.

“Hey, Laura!”

She looked back at him and frowned. “Stiles? What do _you_ want?” It sounded even ruder than she usually was to him, so Stiled guessed she had checked in with Derek sometime over the past couple days.

“I’m doing well, thank you, how are you?” Stiles said.

She just looked at him.

“Derek won’t return my calls,” Stiles said.

“And? Why should he? You made it clear you didn’t want what he wants.”

“About that.”

She waited impatiently.

“I maybe do want it. What he wants.”

Laura rolled her eyes. “Of course you do. Everyone knows you want to bone my brother. Which is why I finally convinced him to make his move—and you shot him down. Do you know how many months I worked with him, building up his confidence, encouraging him to go for it, only to have it blow up in his face?”

“I didn’t know,” Stiles said. “I just—I was afraid of losing our friendship.”

“Yeah? And how did that work out?”

“Please. Laura.”

Laura crossed her arms. “I don’t really like you,” she said. “I think you’re a bad influence on my brother. And you’re too young for him.”

“Hey! I’m almost twenty!”

“Yeah? And how old is Derek?”

“Twenty-eight,” Stiles mumbled.

“You’re still in _junior college_ ,” Laura said. “So at some point you’ll head off to a real university, and then what will my brother do?”

“I—I hadn’t thought of that.”

“I get the impression that you don’t think about a lot of things. Which is why _I_ have to think about them, so my brother doesn’t get hurt.” She glared at him. “But. My brother is nauseatingly obsessed with you, and I don’t like to see him in pain. So I’ll give you one chance.”

“Yes. Please. I’ll do anything.”

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Laura said.

* * *

Derek was alone at Badass Bean when Stiles arrived. He was glaring at his coffee [undoubtedly pourover], his eyebrows making a thick black V on his forehead.

“Hey,” Stiles said.

Derek stared at him, the glare dissipating. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh. Laura sent me.”

The glare came back. “She didn’t.”

“Yeah. I ran into her outside the courthouse and—well, she told me some things.” Stiles cleared his throat. “I just wanted you to know that, whatever happens between us, I will always want to be your friend. But if you want more than that, then, well, I want it too.”

“No you don’t,” Derek said. “You made that pretty clear.”

“I was…confused?” Stiles said.

“Confused.”

“I’ve been confused for a long time, really. What I do know is that you’re the person I always want to look at, even when there’s other ‘eye candy’ around. You’re the first person I think of when I wake up and the last person I think of when I go to bed. I even dream about you most nights.”

Derek looked confused himself now.

“I do lust after you,” Stiles continued. “When our hands touch, my heart pounds. I’m stupidly in love with your eyebrows. And I think about running my fingers through your hair, like, _all the time_.”

“Then why—”

“Our friendship is my whole world,” Stiles said. “I didn’t want things to change. I didn’t want to lose it.” He cleared his throat. “But sometimes change is good.” He reached out and took Derek’s hand. “Sometimes change is inevitable.”

* * *

They were kissing before they even made it through Stiles’s front door. Stiles pulled Derek’s leather jacket off and attacked the buttons of his henley. Derek shucked Stiles’s plaid overshirt off. Stiles sucked in a deep breath when Derek’s hand slipped under his T-shirt and pressed on his belly.

Stiles guided them to the couch and pushed Derek down on it. “I have to—” Stiles said. “Can I—?” His hands hovered over the button of Derek’s jeans.

Derek nodded, panting slightly.

Stiles unbuttoned Derek’s jeans and unzipped his fly. Derek wasn’t completely hard, but his cock twitched under Stiles’s hand. Stiles massaged it through his boxer briefs and felt it harden further. Stiles skinned the waistband of Derek’s underwear down enough to free his cock. It was uncut, and already weeping precum. Stiles wanted it in his mouth. He pulled back the foreskin and tongued at the slit, spreading the liquid around the head of Derek’s penis. When his tongue discovered the place under Derek’s cockhead where the skin gathered, Derek made a guttural noise and thrust up against his lips.

“Yes,” Stiles said. And he took Derek’s cock in his mouth down to the root. The sound Derek made was inhuman.

“Stiles,” Derek said.

Stiles gripped the shaft of Derek’s cock with his right hand, tugging at his balls with the other, and sucked up and down on the head of his cock with his mouth. Derek was mewling and panting, his hands gripping the couch cushions and his hips thrusting.

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek said, and then he shouted and came, his mouth open and his eyes shut.

* * *

Stiles and Derek were on the couch, holding hands.

“Want to smoke one?” Stiles asked.

“Sure,” Derek said.

“This is probably why your sister thinks I’m a bad influence on you,” Stiles said.

“Don’t talk about Laura right now,” Derek said. “I want to bask in the afterglow a little longer.”

Stiles pulled Derek in close and kissed him. “Afterwards, will you be ready for round two?”

“I think so,” Derek said, and kissed him back.

“Because I may or may not have some very specific fantasies about, uh, your butthole. And my butthole.”

“That’s not how sex works,” Derek said.

“The fantasies may also involve fingers, and tongues, and cocks.”

“I could go for that,” Derek said. And he kissed Stiles again. “Now go get your weed.”


End file.
